Waldstein
) |Row 9 title = Organization: |Row 9 info = Night Blade A former member of Licht Kreis |Row 10 title = |Row 10 info = |Row 11 title = Ability: |Row 11 info = The EXS of Mountainous Strength: Hecatoncheir |Row 12 title = Weapon: |Row 12 info = Iron Claws: The Destroyers |Row 13 title = Japanese Voice: |Row 13 info = Kouji Ishii |Row 14 title = English Voice: |Row 14 info = Keith Silverstein}} "Battles are cruel...? The words of pansies with no strength. You can only curse your own weakness!" Waldstein ( ) is an old man with relation to both the Night Blade and Licht Kreis. He accompanies Linne in her search for a means to end her life. He is one of the twelve characters introduced in the original version of UNDER NIGHT IN-BIRTH. Background Monster of strength, and eternity. A mysterious old beast, who has lived centuries. With ties to the "Night Blade", he operates by the Princess's side. Speaking of the princess, she has recently taken a somewhat useless high school student under her wing, leaving the beast perplexed. All the while, Wald and his comrades are under attack from a mysterious organization, Amnesia. "The Hollow Night is upon us, and we will settle this", says a high ranking member of said organization. In hopes that he may protect his master, Wald decides to head into the belly of the lion's den, alone. Fulfilling his promise to Linne's brother, Kuon.Introduction on the official site Information Waldstein is a man who lives eternal life within a body that is part man, part Void. He was originally a high ranking member of Licht Kreis before defecting to the Night Blade. Appearance Waldstein appears as a large, heavily-muscled elderly man with thick white hair, thick eyebrows, a full white beard and thick chest hair. He has blood-red eyes that show no pupils or sclera and dark skin. He wears a fluffy collar, aquamarine martial arts training pants with a grey fur covering and black boots. He is also rarely seen without his massive gauntlets. In his youth, Waldstein was still a rather large young man with much shorter hair and more regular looking eyes. He wore a white Licht Kreis uniform with the faction's logo embellishing the front. He also wore a long, flowing cape which he removed when heading into battle. Sometime before the main story, Waldstein used to wear a kimono. Personality Having been in countless battles, Waldstein enjoys fighting skilled opponents and is always prepared to accept a challenge. However, he appears to be rather absent-minded as he openly stated to Gordeau that he was serving as a distraction while Linne and Hyde were heading to take down Paradox and wasn't aware of the implications of doing so until Gordeau explained it to him. Despite Waldstein's hunger for battle, he has a softer and compassionate side to him, especially towards Linne. He is extremely loyal to her, following her orders without question and worrying about her well-being. He also spares Hilda's life to "return the favor" for sparing Linne's. In his monstrous body, Waldstein consumes thrice as big portions of food as a normal man. If there happens to be some of his favorite foods, he can eat a 10-times bigger portion of food. Confirmed during French-Bread Information Station on May 10th 2019 Story Episode: Nighttime Void (虚ろの夜語り) Several hundred years ago Waldstein worked for Licht Kreis under the direct orders from their leader Adelheit. When Licht Kreis invaded Japan to discover the secrets of EXS, he encountered Kuon on the battlefield. The two fought, with Kuon emerging as the victor. Desperate to fulfil his mission, Waldstein tried with his last remaining strength to break Kuon's vessel, the EXS flowed into Waldstein's body, slowly and painfully turning him into a Void. Ashamed by what he had become, Waldstein tried to take his own life, but found himself unable to move. Out of respect for his opponent, Kuon desperately tried to stop the changes to Waldstein's body. Vatista, who was witnessing the battle down below, gave Kuon one of her seven wings, which he used to cut through Waldstein, driving most of the EXS out of him. Touched by Kuon's chivalry and thankful for saving his life, Waldstein defected from Licht Kreis and joined the Night Blade, his final order being that the remaining Licht Kreis withdraw from Japan, this battle would soon go down in history as the "Licht Kreis War". After that Waldstein worked for the Night Blade until the organization fell apart. Ever since he has been following Linne and taking care of her at the request of Kuon. Episode: Power Beat (強者の鼓動) Waldstein arrives to the city of Kanzakai together with the princess after hearing various rumors about surging amount of In-Births within the city. Waldstein assumes the false identity of a pro wrestler called "Tiger Mask" as he operates within the town. After Linne has the fateful meeting Hyde, both of them move to live at Hyde's house. There they train Hyde for the upcoming battles within the Hollow Night. Arcade Story (アーケードモード) In his story, he serves as a distraction while Hyde and Linne infiltrate the Altar. Along the way he encounters Gordeau and accidentally reveals to him what he's doing. Gordeau then explains to Waldstein how doing so can compromise his mission, but chooses to keep quiet about it since he's no longer a part of Amnesia. Later, Waldstein encounters Carmine who is astonished at the former's monstrous size and have a slight banter between them before they fight. Upon reaching the Altar, he sees that Hilda has defeated Linne and Hyde is nowhere to be found. Hilda offers him a place in Amnesia so he can fight whenever he pleases. Waldstein finds the idea interesting and challenges Hilda, stating that he won't follow someone who can't defeat him. Having defeated Hilda, he then prepares to deal the finishing blow, but then realizes that Hilda could've killed Linne when she had the chance and chooses to spare her life as well. When Linne wakes up she asks Waldstein if he saw Kuon. Waldstein states that he didn't but he did sense his presence. As Linne falls unconscious again from exhaustion in his arm, he contemplates how the Hollow Night seems to be getting stronger and more taxing on Linne. Waldstein then laughs to himself as he still has much to do. Abilities Waldstein's ability is the "EXS of Mountainous Strength" ( ): Hecatoncheir ( ). It allows his body and muscles to grow beyond that of a normal man. It is also referred as a "Self-Enhancement EXS" ( EXS) Back when Waldstein was a member of the Licht Kreis, he fought in battles using claws he had received as a gift from AdelheidConfirmed during French-Bread Information Station on May 10th 2019. After the incident with the Night Blade and sudden growth of his body, Waldstein though of making new weapons fit to his new form. Waldstein forged new custom-made claws from iron by himself. The new claws are full-arm gauntlets that cover much of his arms. Waldstein usually keeps them on, but his actual hands can be as seen in Waldstein's arcade ending when he removes the claws to support an unconscious Linne. He was very satisfied with the finished product and decided to name the claws by himself. He called them Iron Claws: The Destroyers ( ). As he felt like these new claws could destroy even an army of VoidsConfirmed during French-Bread Information Station on May 10th 2019. Musical Theme |-|Official= |-|Localized (UNIst only)= Introduction Text |-|Exe:Late (JP)= He boils. In order to protect main lives and will with the both arms which also fell a big tree. Since it mainly meets, a permanent curse is received in the body, and the power beyond people is got. The old soldier who has lived for destruction and a battle thinks of the Lord under a quiet night. Up to the day which will sacrifice its life and will die on the battlefield. |-|Exe:Late (EN)= He rages, in order to protect his master, the beast will raze buildings and crush trees with his own two hands. To stand by his master's side, he takes on the curse of eternity. On this quiet night, he thinks about his master, and how he may die on the battlefield one day... |-|Original= He seethes. To save the will and life of his master with his stout arms. Accepted the eternal curse to be with his master, obtained the superhuman power. The old soldier lived through destruction and battles, desires for the master under the silent nights. Until the day he gives up his life at the battlefield. |-|Location Test= His ability, very, the body which is the "Tsutomu's pursuit" which is embodiment of the destruction which seems to be he, itself. The power to sprain all enemies. The power to protect oneself against many enemies. The power of the war is his kind. Movelists UNDER NIGHT IN-BIRTH Check the details about Waldstein's gameplay from here! BlazBlue: Cross Tag Battle Gallery Trivia * His weapon is possibly named after the Pojun/Hagun (Crushing Army) which is an alternative name for the star Eta Ursae Majoris, more commonly known as "Alkaid". References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Playable Characters Category:Night Blade Category:BlazBlue: Cross Tag Battle